Shanti's Dune Buggy Accident
That afternoon, Cody entered the garage to see the dune buggy, which now had a tarp over it. "Hello, buggy." He said with a smile. As he went to uncover he tarp, the phone rang and Cody went over to answer it. "Hello?" Cody answered the call. "Uh, no. I'm Shanti's brother." A pause. "Huh? She left her wallet in the emergency room? When was she ever-?" The caller told him. "After the dune buggy accident?" Cody asked in confusion. As he pulled the tarp up, he gasped in shock, seeing one headlight was nearly off due to the damage. A pause again. "Mm-hmm. Yes. I'll tell her." said Cody sternly. "She's still very sore." Yet another pause. "Uh-huh. Yeah. I'll make sure she gets lots of rest. Okay. Bye." Cody hung up and left for the garage where Shanti sat trying to recover from her injuries as Sinbad sat reading a voyage magazine. "Hi, Dad." said Cody. "Shanti." "Hey, Cody." said Sinbad. "What's up?" answered Shanti weakly. "Can I ask you something?" asked Cody. "I was thinking. About joining the wrestling team at school." "Really?" grinned Sinbad. "Yes." said Cody. "So, can you show me some moves?" "Sure." grinned Sinbad. "Come over here." Cody followed Sinbad to an empty space while avoiding Shanti's leg. "Thank you." said Shanti weakly as Sinbad moved some coffee tables. "Hang on." said Cody. "How will I learn the moves if they're done on me?" "Uh, right." said Sinbad. "Shanti, come here." Shanti glared at him. "I'd rather not." Sinbad and Cody both laughed. "Come on! I'm not going to hurt you! He took Shanti by the wrist and brought her to the spot. "All right, let's see some moves!" said Cody energetically, bouncing on his toes. "All right." He wrapped his arms around Shanti's shoulder's putting his hands on them now. "This.. is the classic full metal wrap." Shanti grunted. "Cool!" said Cody smiling. "Are there more?" "Yes, there is. The most important part of wrestling is the "take down"." said Sinbad, keeping his grip. "Okay." said Cody. "May I see how it's done?" "Sure." said Sinbad. "Shanti, face me. Cody, count me in." "Okay." said Cody. "Three, two, one, NOW!" Sinbad shouted as he picked up Shanti and nailed her to the ground to demonstrate as Cinderella came in. "Boys, no wrestling in the house." said Cinderella firmly. "I love you, Mommy!" said Shanti weakly. "Well, that was fun." said Sinbad. "Give me five!" He and Cody did the high-five. "Yeah!" said Cody. Shanti got up and grabbed Cody by his head. "We need to have a chat." Cody looked confused. "Is there a problem?" "ROOM!" yelled Shanti as she forced Cody upstairs. "Oh, so you wanted to chat?" Cody laughed as they entered his bedroom." "Why did you make him attack me!?" shouted Shanti angrily. "It's about time you stopped getting away with everything." said Cody pompously. "What are you talking about?" Shanti talked back. "You wrecked all the pillows. You talked me into lying about breaking the TV. You had me punished for three days! You took out the dune buggy when told not to and you wrecked it!" said Cody arrogantly. "Where are you going with all this?" Shanti spat. "I answered a call from the emergency room and they said you left your wallet there." said Cody. "Oh. Sorry." said Shanti, not feeling sorry at all. "That's right. I found the buggy and it was severely damaged." said Cody. "Do Dad and Mom really know?" asked Shanti. "You know they're going to." said Cody sternly. "Don't even think about telling them!" Shanti spat. "Well, all right then. You tell them yourself." said Cody thickly. "Are you crazy?" Shanti asked madly. "No, I'm not. I'm being honest! I've been punished for three days and I spent 60 hours trying to fix it up, and you wrecked it again! Also, you're hurt! All you can think about is getting away with it while me and Edmond are around!" said Cody reproachfully. "I'll still keep fixing the buggy while I'm still punished and you keep thinking about yourself." He left the room in deep reproach. "Not so..." before she could finish, she felt pain in her right arm. "Ouch." Meanwhile, in the living room... "Alice, Cody, Edmond, is Shanti all right?" Cinderella asked. "She's been acting a little strange lately." said Sinbad "No!" said a voice. It was Shanti, entering the room slowly while still in pain. "She's not okay. She's banged up." she said painfully. "You hurt her wrestling!" snapped Cinderella at Sinbad. "Did I really?" laughed Sinbad. "It's not the wrestling." said Shanti weakly. "It was a car accident." "Car accident?" said Cinderella in mingled shock as she and Sinbad went over to speak to her. "Oh, boy, she's going to get it!" Cody whispered to Alice Liddell and Edmond Kitten. They both nodded in agreement and smiles. "Actually, it was a dune buggy accident." said Shanti slowly. "What!?" cried Sinbad in shock. Shanti tried to speak up. "Well, the doctor said--" "Wait, w-w-w-wait. What doctor?" asked Cinderella. "I ended up in the emergency room and got x-rays." said Shanti. "Oh, boy, this is going to be good." said Edmond. Alice and Cody nodded in agreement. "Oh, poor baby." said Cinderella. "Huh?" said Alice in confusion. Cody and Edmond's smiles both faded. Shanti slowly sat down in a chair in pain. "I'm sorry. I disobeyed you." "Now he's going to get it." said Cody to Alice and Edmond. Their smiles came back. "Cody!" said Cinderella. "Yes?" Cody stood up to show he was listening. "Did you know about this?" asked Cinderella. "Er, yes. I got the call from the hospital and they told me. They also said she left her wallet in the emergency room." said Cody. "And you made your father wrestle Shanti while she was hurt." said Cinderella. Cody tired to speak up. "Well, um..." Shanti slowly spoke up in pain. "Listen, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Go easy on Cody! I blamed him for breaking the TV a month ago. It was my fault. I talked him into lying about it." Cody nodded glumly. "We'll talk about this later." said Sinbad. He and Cinderella turned to Shanti. "What else did the doctor say?" "I should stay in bed and just rest for a couple weeks." she said weakly. "Oh, I get it, Dad." Alice said to Sinbad. "That's going to be easy," said Sinbad. "...because you're grounded." "FINALLY!!!" Shouted Alice, Cody and Edmond in relief. They got up and started to dance the Mambo. "Oh, yes!" They said as they danced. "You're grounded! You're grounded! Wait 'til tomorrow, you're grounded!" Sinbad and Cinderella laughed in amusement at their dance and Shanti glared at them. "You are all as evil as Shere Khan!" she yelled. She ran up to her room as fast as fast as she could, crying and sobbing, where her brother Ranjan was waiting for her. Category:Dune Buggy Accident